Amusement parks are enjoying a continuously increasing success throughout the country, as well as throughout the rest of the world. These parks offer their guests a wide range of attractions, the most popular and most spectacular of which is certainly recognized as the roller coaster. Traditionally, roller coasters comprise one or more ride vehicles traveling along rails or tracks in the manner of a train. The passengers appreciate this attraction for the strong impressions it produces beyond the real sensations of acceleration along the path of travel. Traditional roller coasters enable thrilling motions along loops, spirals and curves to be integrated into the ride, although a generally jarring and bumping sensation is very common.
Another type of ride comprises a vehicle supported on and guided along a tubular track structure. The side mounting of the ride vehicle on the track may provide passengers with the sensation that the ride vehicle does not ride on a track structure and seems to be free from any mechanical tether to any visible or predetermined course. However, because of the need to maintain control and safety of the ride vehicles, the most severe spirals and loops designed into traditional roller coasters have not typically been present in these alternate ride systems. As a result, the range of sensations offered to passengers is reduced with the passengers sensation of motion generally dictated by the velocity, acceleration and positioning of the ride vehicle in direct juxtaposition to its path of travel. When it is technically impossible to increase the ride experience of such ride systems, rides with a theme are used to present amusing and entertaining backdrops, scenery, lighting, sound and other special effects.
Notwithstanding these attempts to amplify the thrill of a ride in roller coasters and in alternate ride systems, there remains a definite need for an amusement ride that is capable of enhancing the overall sensation of the motion and travel experienced by a passenger as the ride vehicle moves along its particular track structure. That is, it remains desirable to provide an amusement ride, which creates an impression of free flight and keeps the track structure away from the passenger sight line. There also exists a need to provide an amusement ride which permits the ride vehicle to be accelerated in ways uncommon to prior art roller coaster designs.
Numerous innovations for roller coaster rides have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well as a description outlining the difference between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,254 of John F. Mares et al, describes a roller coaster or amusement park ride that is comprised of a track system capable of directional travel, including horizontal, vertical, angled, curved, curvilinear, and retrograde directions. A carriage in which passengers reside is relatable about the track system, either by programming or by passenger activation, providing for additional freedom of movement. The roller coaster may have, a track through a clear tube (e.g., surrounded by water) and multiple; independent rides supported by the same support structure, providing increased excitement for the passengers.
This patent describes a unique track system and passenger carriage but does not provide the free floating, sensation derived by when the passenger vehicles are located on the end of the cantilevered air cushioned arms extending out from the central coaster structure using a variety of rotating axis points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,645 of Joseph M. Cornwell describes an amusement ride system and in particular, amusement ride systems of the roller coaster type. More specifically, the present invention relates to a truss track assembly for use in transporting side-mount passenger vehicles.
This patent describes a roller coaster ride system with a unique track assembly using multiple rigidly side mounted vehicles. The ride vehicles or structure has no cushioning capabilities and the movements are limited to the configuration of the track assembly, which at times can produce a jarring sensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,549 of John F. Mares describes an amusement device comprising a modularized pod, in which one or more riders sit and are restrained, and which spins under power about a horizontal axis according to the passenger's active control. The riders control the spinning of the pod, either forward or backward, by pressing buttons on the passenger's handgrips located inside the pod. The modularized pod may be used in conjunction with many different types of amusement devices, including, but not limited, to roller coasters, carousels, Ferris wheels, virtual reality units, and centrifugal tumblers. The modularized pod may also be used in conjunction with flight and space training and simulation units.
This patent describes a modularized pod, with one or more riders, which spins sander power about a horizontal axis according, to the passenger's active control. It requires additional drive systems and control mechanisms for each passenger and does not have any of the air cushioning capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,479 of Alan Schilke et al. describes amusement rides and methods. The amusement rides of the present invention include roller coaster vehicles that have a controlled spin or controlled rotation in a direction or dimension independent from the track of the roller coaster. The controlled rotation or spin is provided by using displacement of the track configuration to power a proportional rotation of the vehicle
This patent describes a roller coaster vehicle having a controlled spin independent from the track, but it has no air hag cushioning capabilities and thus produces a rough ride.
None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular unique features of the longitudinally spinning suspension roller coaster and thus clarifies the need for further improvements in these types of thrill rides.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the longitudinally spinning suspension roller coaster in detail it is to be understood that the design is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The longitudinally spinning suspension roller coaster is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.